Entre Tu y Yo
by Akallabeth25
Summary: La tortuosa y secreta relación entre los integrantes de 30 Seconds to Mars.
1. Chapter 1

El concierto había terminado, hordas de fanáticas esperaban ansiosas por fotografiarse con todos ellos, en el entretanto, Tomo conversaba animadamente con Matt, Jared bebía en silencio agua mineral y Shannon se secaba el sudor del torso con una toalla.

Pensativo, el menor de los Leto, miraba los tatuajes en los brazos de su hermano mayor, éste era todo un rebelde y podía darse ese lujo al no tener en su contrato una cláusula especial.

De pronto sintió que le arrebataban la botella, Shannon se sentó con la toalla en el cuello a su lado tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, Jared lo miró en silencio, estaba muy callado y eso era extraño en él pero su hermano sabia exactamente cual era el motivo y, de adrede, acercó mas su cuerpo.

-Esta noche estuvo fenomenal. - exclamó alzando una ceja y devolviéndole la botella a su hermano.

Jared se sobresaltó y recibiéndola, replicó con aire de cansancio:

- Tenemos un buen grupo de fans.

-Vamos, sabes que es mas que eso, es talento, entrega y pasión...es nuestro esfuerzo ¿no es eso lo que dices siempre?.

Había una ligera burla en sus ojos, quién diría que el líder natural de "30 secones to mars" podía ser tan introvertido, eso era algo que muy pocos sabían. Jared apretó los dientes y asintiendo miró hacia el frente, la burla que se leía en los ojos de Shannon desapareció y tomándolo por un hombro lo atrajo para acariciar sus cabellos guardando silencio. Era el mayor y a menudo sostenía a su hermano cuando tenía malos días, en el escenario lo daba todo y su belleza, talento y carisma enamoraban a todo el mundo, pero cuando bajaba de allí, sus dudas existenciales se apoderaban de él y permanecía callado hasta que debía enfrentar a fans y paparazzis.

- Ya sé por qué estás así - musitó Shannon bajando la mirada.

Jared sintió un escalofrío y poniéndose de pie se acercó a sus compañeros, éstos lo felicitaron animados.

Shannon dejó la toalla a un lado, viéndolo reír y bromear con Matt sintió una oleada de celos recordando las veces que los habían ligado, incluso existía un club de fans para comentar el amor inevitable entre su hermano y Wachter. Sin conocer bien la causa, desde que ambos eran niños siempre lo había protegido dando paso a una relación sincera y profunda, ahora compartían un secreto que los unía más aún.

-Shann, es hora - Jared salió y se escucharon los gritos y murmullos de los fans.

2

Shannon suspiró y poniéndose un poleron salió tras él, la sesión le pareció eterna hasta que un grupo de chicas le pidió una foto con su hermano, Jared le dirigió una mirada penetrante y se situó a su lado, en esos momentos se olvidaba de lo vacío que se sentía para transformarse en el líder del grupo o el guapo actor representándose a si mismo en una versión idealizada, una maldita estrella, como decía burlándose de si mismo en la intimidad de su habitación.

- Sonríe o maldice - susurró mientras los flashes los cegaban. El baterista de "30 seconds to mars" rió por lo bajo y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros puso cara de circunstancias.

Así era día a día, sus fans eran su segunda familia, un grupo unido y organizado, repartido en diferentes lugares, la armada de Marte se caracterizaba por el amor que les profesaban y el continuo apoyo que les brindaban, lo que ellos retribuían compartiendo con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Matt fue el primero en subir al bus que los llevaría al hotel, Tomo lo secundó y Jared fue el último en subir, estaban agotados y la mayoría se fue durmiendo. Sólo Shannon permanecía despierto, para él tocar era su pasión y lo llenaba de adrenalina por lo que podía mantenerse despierto durante horas.

Al llegar al piso reservado para ellos, cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones, Jared se recostó en el sofá y cambiaba los canales con aire de fastidio, su camisa blanca dejaba entrever una pequeña medalla que llevaba en el cuello, Shannon se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

Quitándose la ropa con gestos pausados oía las maldiciones de su hermano en contra de la tv local, dejó de escuchar su voz al meterse bajo el chorro tibio, el agua corrió por sus tatuajes y cerrando los ojos sonreía ante los comentarios de Jared. Siempre despotricaba contra la estupidez, de esa forma desahogaba su afán perfeccionista.

- Todos los días, la misma basura...- exclamó y apagando la tv encendió el aparato de música, "The kill" llenó el silencio con su melodía potente.

Estirándose, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, era un ritual que repetía tanto estuviera solo como con alguien más, desabrochándose la camisa la tiró a un rincón, siguió con el cinturón, los jeans y las zapatillas quedándose sólo en ropa interior. Acercándose a la cama, la abrió y deslizó sus dedos por las sábanas negras, era su color favorito, en eso estaba cuando su hermano salió del baño, la luz se apagó y se encontró frente a frente con él.

- Te ves terrible - Shannon lo empujó y se sentó en la cama. - Mañana dirán que te vieron en "Hyde" quizás con quién.

- Lindsay,Jessica...bla bla bla - Los ojos azules de Jared recorrieron el lugar, Shannon le apartó los cabellos del rostro y rozando su mejilla con los labios le susurró un "buenas noches", un estremecimiento recorrió a su hermano y ladeando la cabeza lo besó con lentitud en la boca. Los brazos del mayor acariciaron la medalla que Jared portaba en el cuello mientras respondía el beso obligándolo a entreabrir sus labios, Shannon jugueteó con los labios de su hermano menor con el deseo exacerbado imaginándolo cantando un solo con su guitarra, no se detuvo hasta que lo sintió jadear en busca de aire.

Ambos se miraron estremecidos, humedeciéndose los labios,Shannon sonrió.

-Nuestro secreto...- Dijo.

Jared lo besó con brusquedad y separándose respondió:

- Nuestro secreto, hermano - Algo en el modo como recalcó la última palabra turbó a su interlocutor el cual abrazándolo sintió su cuerpo delgado y vibrante, ambos eran actores y podían fingir muchas cosas pero cuando se hallaban solos o estaban juntos casi podían palpar la intimidad que se extendía entre ambos como si fuese un velo, aislándolos del resto.

La forma en que se miraban, la manera en que se comprendían y la complicidad instantánea que sugerían sus gestos y palabras no era una mentira. Lentamente Shannon besó su cuello, deslizando sus labios hasta sus tetillas mientras Jared cerraba los ojos sintiéndose liberado de un enorme peso.

- Medio hermano deberías decir¿crees que te amarían tanto si supieran que duermes conmigo?.- La voz de Shannon era grave.

Rió en silencio, siempre estaba turbándolo con sus preguntas que iban directo a la raíz de las cosas, lo amaba por ser tan directo e intenso, estaba por responderle cuando sonó su celular. Con fastidio alargó el brazo para tomarlo pero su hermano lo hizo primero y una blasfemia escapó de su garganta al ver de quién se trataba.

- Maldita sea...¿Vas a contestarle?. Creí que lo de ustedes se había terminado junto con la maldita película.

- Y así fue, se acabó, la fantasía de Alexander y Hephaistión terminó. Vamos Shann.

Sin responderle éste le lanzó el móvil al rostro,Jared respiró hondo y mirándolo arrojó el celular al otro extremo del cuarto.

-¿Feliz? - susurró, molesto.

-¿Feliz¿Me preguntas eso a mí? - Shannon lo tomó por la barbilla - Dios, sí...estoy asquerosamente contento de tener que seguir esta farsa a diario, de decir que eres mi hermano y dejar que te lleves el maldito crédito por todo.

Sorprendido y furioso, esa explosión de ira no era habitual en Shannon, siempre era frío u reflexivo, seguramente llevaba guardándose todo pero lo último lo sacó de sí, empujándolo le gritó:

-¿El crédito? Vete al infierno, yo soy quién más debe mentir y olvidar toda la basura que se publica acerca mío, es mí carga, trabajo como un desquiciado para sacar todo adelante, estoy contigo y te quejas.

Shannon lo miró con frialdad aunque respiraba agitadamente.

- Hasta mañana "Hephaistión". - caminando hasta el lecho se vistió sin mirarlo, el maldito estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y ahora no estaba para darle ese gusto.

- ¿Adónde vas? - Inquirió Jared situándose a su lado.

- Al infierno dónde me enviaste.

Éste rió y antes de que terminara de vestirse y saliera susurró:

- Ok, vete pero después no te quejes si cuando regreses de allí, no estoy solo.

El mayor se giró y lo miró con sus ojos color miel, algo en su actitud puso en alerta a Jared el cual sintió que iba a golpearlo, pero su hermano se limitó a avanzar hasta él y acariciar su rostro con expresión fúnebre.

- No hablaba en serio...Shann - musitó abrazándolo, se sentía culpable del dolor que veía en los ojos de su hermano, lo amaba de una forma que estaba mas allá de todo límite y comprensión humana. Al no obtener ningún gesto o respuesta sintió que las lágrimas le hacían arder los ojos.- Dime algo, lo que sea. - le suplicó acariciando sus cabellos negros, impotente y desesperado.

Él era la estrella del grupo, el niño bonito.

Estaba consciente de eso y lo disfrutaba, sabía de su inmenso atractivo físico que atraía a hombres y mujeres por igual y que sólo se comparaba con su ego. Al ser actor sabía exactamente como manipular, con su faceta de compositor y sus respuestas llenas de ironía acallaba a las malas lenguas que decían que no tenía seso y, apareciendo de vez en cuando con alguna actriz de moda se mantenía siempre vigente.

Esas eran las condiciones de su carrera, muy distintas a las de su vida privada donde prefería estar rodeado de su familia, amigos y colaboradores.Shannon era lo más importante de su vida, el mismo al que había arrastrado a su espiral de tragedia.

"Ámame, ódiame pero por dios no me ignores" pensó prestando suma atención a los ruidos exteriores, risas en el pasillo, una sirena policial en la avenida. Todo pugnaba por traerlo a la realidad pero prefería ver la silueta de Shannon en penumbras, sentir el aroma de su loción y esperar que hablara.

Éste se removió.

- Me matas - jadeó.

Un inmenso suspiró se elevó de Jared y sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rió, Shannon lo imitó y en menos de un minuto ambos estaban riendo entre lágrimas, alargando un brazo el mayor tomó la mano de Jared y guió hasta la cama.

El celular volvió a sonar en un rincón pero ninguno le prestó atención.

-¿Con cuantos tendré que compartirte?.- en su voz se advertía un matiz de impaciencia.

-Olvídate de eso - Jared lo atrajo y literalmente lo arrastró en su afán por tenerlo, Shannon alzó una ceja y con paciencia volvió a quitarse la ropa.

- Espero que al menos, dejes de lanzarte en los conciertos...a veces creo que estás realmente loco hermanito - Rezongó mirándolo con seriedad.

Jared rió y su hermano lo abrazó, su cuerpo estaba tibio y pese a su delgadez se mantenía en buena forma, de hecho eso era algo que nunca dejaba de asombrarle, su salud no era de las mejores pero siempre andaba en todas partes y con mucha energía. Se estremeció al sentir los labios de éste en su cuello y ya estaba preparándose cuando unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

-Ahora qué maldita sea - Jared iba a abrir pero Shannon se puso los pantalones e indicándole con un gesto que se metiera a la cama se le adelantó.

Antes que terminara de abrir la puerta fue empujado hacia adentro y a tentones encendió la luz.

El protagonista de "Alexander" se sacó el cigarrillo de los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin rompió el silencio.

-Como no contestabas y siempre están aquí, decidí venir a visitarte - Con una sonrisa irónica saludó a Shannon y sentándose en la cama, en la cual Jared lo miraba atónito agregó: - Ahora no podrás negarte a beber conmigo.-Ignorando la expresión de Shannon, tomó al menor de los Leto por la nuca y le dio un sonoro beso.

-...- Shannon se mordió los labios, estaba lívido de furia mientras Jared apartaba a Colin. Detestaba a ese irlandés desde que habían coincidido en "Phone boot", cruzándose de brazos miró a su hermano por encima del hombro como diciéndole:"Así que todo había terminado,eh?".

Jared se sentía frustrado, si ese imbécil hubiera entrado antes habría sido un enorme desastre, buscando con qué cubrirse se puso una camiseta de su hermano mientras los ojos oscuros de Colin lo recorrían con aire de desenfado. Estaba medianamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, tanto de hombres como de sus millones de fans, pero en Farrell advertía que éste nunca se conformaba sólo con observar y su reputación era conocida en todo Hollywood.

- Algunos preferimos dormir...- masculló Shannon sintiéndose incómodo, si demostraba lo realmente molesto que se sentía los delataría.

- Hoy no puedo salir, mañana tenemos unas cuantas entrevistas con la banda - Jared aprovechó la intervención de éste, ambos se miraron. Colin estaba de espaldas a Shannon y por lo tanto no veía su rostro, con un gesto imperceptible Jared sacudió los hombros para relajarse.

Farrell exhaló con paciencia, estaba harto de las excusas del menor de los Leto, siempre algo se interponía entre ellos y ese actor de ojos azules le atraía de verdad. De pronto notó una especie de hormigueo en la nuca y sonrió, nunca había conseguido ganarse a Shannon y le fastidiaba ese airecillo de superioridad o esa mirada de desaprobación que siempre le dedicaba, entendía que quisiera proteger a su hermano, él también tenía hermanos pero, le parecía exagerado.

- Lo imaginé por eso...- Sacándose el morral del hombro lo depositó en el suelo - No tendremos que salir y haremos una fiesta privada como antes - volviéndose a mirar a Shannon masculló con el cigarrillo en los labios - Y tú deja de mirarme así, no voy a matar a tu hermano, relájate hombre.

Shannon se llevó la mano a la nariz en un acto reflejo, el muy hijo de puta parecía chimenea industrial.

- ¿Y si no me relajo, qué?-.

Eludiendo el conflicto, éste alzo una botella de whisky y se la pasó a Jared, sonriendo lo abrazó y susurró:

- ¿Serias capaz de decirme que no?.

Jared miró a Colin, con esos jeans gastados y camiseta negra se veía muy atrayente, poseía el condenado encanto irlandés, de pronto entendió que si no le decía la verdad se quedaría sin excusas y tosió ligeramente. Tomando eso como un sí el protagonista de Alexander abrió la botella y bebió un gran sorbo, guiñándole un ojo a su compañero cogió un cenicero y se estiró en la cama.

El mayor de los Leto se puso una chaqueta y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Shann...Quédate - le rogó su hermano.

-No gracias. - respondió secamente éste y cerró con suavidad.

Acariciando el rostro de Jared, Colin susurró:

-Déjalo, no se que tiene el muy maldito en mi contra, ya ves como era cuando estábamos filmando "Alexander".

Ofuscado Jared se calzó unos pantalones de buzo grises y quitándole la botella se dirigió hacia la ventana. Al verlo, Farrell saltó de la misma y tomándolo de un brazo exclamó:

-¿Piensas salir así? Vas a darles un festín a los putos paparazzis...- Tomándolo de la barbilla admiró largamente sus facciones casi perfectas, pese a estar muy pálido y algo ojeroso seguía siendo el sujeto más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Jared por su parte evitaba su mirada inquisitiva, Colin era impredecible, salvaje y recordaba cuando había escandalizado al set al pasearse desnudo todas las mañanas, tal como hacía el conquistador macedonio.

- Recuerdo cuando nos escapamos del plató en Madagascar, tuviste suerte de que te escogieran para Hefestión, debe haber sido exactamente como tú...Cuando tuvimos sexo en esa casucha abandonada, Dios, me hiciste aullar.

-...- La mirada de su interlocutor se endureció y siguió bebiendo sin pronunciar palabra.

-Vamos - Jadeó el irlandés - Se que no te gusta hablar de eso pero veía tu cara, lo disfrutabas, acostándote conmigo, viéndome follar a las extras o tirándotelas tú...y cuando hacíamos aquellos tríos.

Apartándose, Jared se mordió los labios, cada vez que lo veía era lo mismo, le recordaba todo lo que habían hecho, con quién y a que hora. Colin vivía para el sexo y lo disfrutaba tanto como fumar y beber, en cambio para él todas esas locuras habían sido una vía de escape para olvidar a Shannon en todos los brazos que se le tendieron, sintiéndose sucio y vil al despertar con su acompañante de turno día tras día, así Shannon jamás se le acercaría.

Así, el tampoco podría buscarlo.

Canciones de amor, vida, dolor ,muerte...Todo eso era "a Beautiful Lie", un compendio de su vida y la de sus compañeros, en lugar de estar ahí con Colin debería estar junto a Shannon, pero a fin de cuentas su relación también era una bella mentira a ojos de todos, la cual tarde o temprano caería por su propio peso.¿No sería mejor olvidarlo de una vez y para siempre? O meterse en cada célula de su cuerpo que era su hermano y no sacarse esa idea nunca más, si estaban juntos eran felices pero tan fugazmente que la mayor parte del tiempo eran desgraciados: el amor hermoso no existía para ninguno de los dos.

- Si querías sexo podías haber llamado a cualquiera de tus mujerzuelas - exclamó mirándolo a los ojos, si algo bueno tenia Colin era que podía decirle cualquier cosa que ofendería enormemente a cualquiera, menos a él. Parecía que mientras más buscaba herirlo o desquitarse nunca hallaba nada, el irlandés era de piedra. - Claro que luego subirían tus intimidades a Internet dónde podría verlo hasta tu abuela.

- Mi abuela estaría orgullosa de mi, o mi madre o quién demonios vea ese video...¿lo has visto tú? Es muy bueno. - Rió sacando un cigarrillo. - Tu y yo podríamos hacer uno mejor, nuestras fans quedaron desoladas al no vernos mas unidos en "Alexander".

Jared hizo una mueca, maldijo el día en que, quizás qué demonio interno lo había inducido a fijarse en Colin, hizo ademán de beber y entregándole la botella exclamó en voz baja:

-Lárgate, ya no bebo.

-Empezamos...-replicó éste armándose de paciencia, dejando la botella en el suelo hizo ademán de abrazarlo, siempre terminaban discutiendo o empezaban haciéndolo, era como un ritual absurdo que no le cansaba. - Tus arranques de genio del siglo XVIII no van contigo.

-Vete, mañana...- Jared intentó una última protesta pero su compañero no se lo permitió.

-¿Mañana tendremos sexo? - Colin sabía que eso lo haría estallar, había estado a punto de recuperarlo pero algo o alguien no lo había permitido, conocía a Jared y sabia que no era ni un arranque de moralidad o cansancio, se habían amado en las filmaciones y, por lo que se decía estaba soltero, además él sabía que detestaba los compromisos.

-Lárgate- repitió Jared mirándolo con fría cólera, ya lo había dejado molestarle lo suficiente, debía ir por Shannon cuanto antes.Se sentía cansado y realmente molesto con su ex amante irlandés y todo el desparpajo que en un tiempo atrás le había encantado,era para él, ahora, una gran molestia. .

Tomo se quitó los audífonos, el grito de Jared había sido lo bastante fuerte como para hacerse oír sobre la música, poniéndose de pie salió del pequeño salón que separaba el corredor de las habitaciones, en un destello vio a Colin saliendo con cara de decepción, siempre que los visitaba Shannon estaba intratable y, sus visitas siempre eran nocturnas.

-¿Pasa algo? - susurró.

Jared se asomó y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, sólo algunos alcohólicos que ya se van.

- Nos vemos - Colin les dio la espalda y le hizo una señal de adiós saliendo del piso. Jared sonrió forzadamente y abrochándose la camisa murmuró:

- ¿Has visto a Shannon?.

-Lo vi salir hace 10 minutos, no dijo nada.

Jared asintió y terminó de vestirse, la camiseta negra y los Jean le quedaban bien, sabía adónde había ido su hermano. Ambos alquilaban un estudio de grabación, allí podían verse sin que nadie les molestara y de paso componer en tranquilidad. Salió por las escaleras de servicio y se puso un jockey gris, pasó junto a un grupo de chicas rápidamente y continuó por las escaleras de incendio, éstas daban a una calle oscura y poco transitada.

Shannon se quitó la chaqueta y tomó las baquetas, amaba su batería y en ese lugar podía desahogarse hasta que le sangraran las manos, ajustó los niveles de audio y se aprestaba a tocar cuando divisó a Jared a través del vidrio. Éste abrió la puerta y exclamó:

- Alexander ya se fue...- cerrando lo dejó y se sentó afuera.

Su hermano no respondió y apenas si lo miró, al menos, no había tratado de disculparse mediante un gesto cursi, detestaba a las personas que creían que un "lo siento" arreglaba todo y luego, cometían los mismos errores.

-Estoy agotado - musitó el vocalista de 30 Seconds to Mars,su voz apenas se oyó por el micrófono, el cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansara pero quería estar ahí con Shannon, oírlo tocar hasta que la música contara una historia, la de sus vidas.

La respuesta fue: música.

Su hermano mayor era un genio autodidacta, desde los 8 años que practicaba la batería, estaba considerado como uno de los mejores y, rechazo muchas ofertas en bandas donde, podía haberse destacado sin estar bajo la sombra de Jared, pero no lo había hecho pues ese grupo era un proyecto de ambos.

Jared había cerrado los ojos, su mente se perdía siguiendo los acordes y con ellos, se iba el cansancio, el dolor por sentir que perdería a Shannon y, el deseo que irse, al ultimo lugar del mundo con el cual soñaba frecuentemente. Pero, algo se rebelaba en su interior y a medida que el sonido aumentaba en intensidad, sus latidos se aceleraban:

_Ya no estaba en el pequeño estudio sino que, en la ducha, reponiéndose de un día de grabación y preparándose para ir a algún club nocturno, de pronto sintió que alguien entraba, molesto, se quitó el shampoo del rostro y descorrió la puerta del shower, sonrió. _

- Te dije que no bebieras tanto Shann - Dijo viendo a su hermano vomitar en el retrete.

Éste masculló algo y tirando la cadena, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y empezó a lavarse los dientes con cara de fastidio.

Desentendiéndose de él, Jared volvió a concentrarse en su ducha y esperó a que Shannon terminara, en eso estaba cuando lo vio abrir la puerta y meterse junto a él, cosa que no lo turbó demasiado ya que cuando niños varias veces se habían bañado juntos. Haciéndole espacio le tendió el jabón pero éste lo rechazó y, alargando el brazo lo tomó de un hombro mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, en cuestión de segundos sintió sus labios, y el sabor mentolado se quedó en los suyos.

- Jesucristo, estás ebrio - Jared se apartó tratando de tranquilizarse, el agua corría por su espalda y sintió temor, era la primera vez que Shannon actuaba de esa manera.

- Basta de mentiras, sabes que no somos hermanos - Se acercó hasta arrinconarlo.

Jared sonrió y, apartándolo trató de salir de allí sintiendo que lo que estaba sucediendo era lo más bizarro que le había pasado en la vida. Sabía que Shannon últimamente estaba bebiendo demasiado y drogándose, aquello lo desesperaba pues se alzaba un muro en su relación de hermanos, tan concentrado estaba que apenas notó cuando éste le dobló el brazo y lo empujó contra los azulejos del muro. Era más fuerte y se valió de eso para inmovilizarlo por completo.

-Por el amor de dios...¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?. - Jared jadeó sintiendo los labios afiebrados de su hermano en la nuca, frunció el ceño, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus caricias. Aquello no podía ser verdad, Shannon rió en voz baja mientras su mano se deslizaba con habilidad cerca del miembro de Jared, con la otra lo tenia sujeto por las muñecas, totalmente imposibilitado para moverse.

-Lo disfrutas, te he visto mirándome con ojos de deseo...Yo mismo te amo y estoy hastiado de que todo el mundo quiera tenerte, que sueñen contigo, que se masturben con tus fotos y se inventen una vida a tu lado¿cuántas mujeres se declaran tuyas? - Sonrió - ¿cuántos hombres?, yo te conozco más que nadie y esta farsa me asquea.

La voz de Shannon, sus palabras despectivas pero ciertas y su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, la calidez de su piel y el vapor ascendiendo junto a ellos comenzaron a vencer su resistencia. Decía la verdad pero aplacaba su deseo con modelos y actrices viendo como Shannon se refugiaba en el alcohol y las drogas, en un principio creyó que estaba loco por sentir aquello hacia él y ese pensamiento lo torturaba día y noche, se auto convencía mintiéndose a sí mismo y asegurándose de que estaba malinterpretando esas miradas, esas señales y que lo suyo sólo era una bella y unida relación fraternal...Y ahora Shannon descorría el velo sobre sus ojos.

Sus lágrimas no eran de dolor, eran de certeza ¿Lo había incitado a ello?, era un actor consumado y le constaba que su modo de portarse era sin ninguna señal de deseo o celos siquiera. Dándose la vuelta, se zafó y apartó con suavidad a su hermano tomándolo de un hombro y calmándose a sí mismo. Shannon sintió como Jared temblaba y retrocediendo dejó que el agua cayera con fuerza sobre su rostro, las puerta del shower crujió al chocar su cuerpo contra el mismo.

- Estás drogado, ebrio...mañana ninguno recordará esto - musitó Jared tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

-¿Lo crees? . Titubeó Shannon sintiéndose avergonzado y fatal.

Los ojos azules de éste se encontraron con los suyos y sintió vértigo, esa mirada estaba teñida de mudas promesas.

¿Cuántos habrían sentido la incitación que emanaba de él?.

-No,Shann...yo también siento lo mismo que tú...pero si cedemos - No terminó la frase y se llevó las manos al rostro.

La imagen del baño desapareció, todo retumbaba gracias a los tambores y platillos que su hermano tocaba con furia, mirando sus zapatillas Jared volvió al presente y apoyó la cabeza en el muro. Los acordes de "Valhalla" comenzaron a sonar y se limitó a sonreír. 

Shannon no podía haber escogido una canción más acorde, lo habían pasado muy bien grabando ese demo en el garage de su casa.

-Tú eres la razón por la que no tengo control sobre mi...- musitó.

Ajeno a su presencia,Shannon continuaba descargando su agitación, no sabía hasta cuando toleraría esa relación basada en una tremenda mentira ya que todo eso iba en contra de sus principios, que Jared hacia tambalear uno a uno desmoronándolos como si fueran un castillo de naipes.

- I can't control myself...- repitió Jared e incorporándose le dedicó le dedicó una última mirada antes de abandonar la sala.

Al verlo irse Shannon sintió un impulso de dejar todo e ir tras él, sabia que su medio hermano estaría esperándolo afuera.

"Lo amo, por Jesucristo y todos los cielos que lo amo...pero" Pensó, dejando de tocar unos segundos. Afuera Jared sonrió enigmático, al menos el silencio reinante quería decir que Shannon lo había visto salir y no estaba ignorándolo del todo como aparentaba.

La puerta de la sala se abrió con brusquedad, el mayor salió casi sin aire y halló a quién buscaba.

-Shann...-Jared comenzó a formular una disculpa pero se detuvo dejándola inconclusa, se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, era un mal nacido, un arrogante pero ¿qué podía hacer?.

Shannon aspiró el aroma de Jared, pasó los dedos por sus cabellos finos, sus manos temblaban por la intensidad de su desesperación y de cuanto lo necesitaba. Mirándolo a los ojos pasó la punta de sus dedos por los labios de éste, el cual los mantenía apretados y acercándose con lentitud le sonrió. Un enorme suspiró salió de la garganta de Jared e imitándolo se relajó, su cansancio se disipaba.

-Recuerdo cuando la banda era una ilusión, la comenzamos juntos y ahora ganamos un disco de platino, nos reconoce, corean nuestras canciones...No lo hubiera logrado sin tu apoyo,Jared.

-Entonces,¿Sólo es gratitud? - Jared frunció el ceño y lo miró con intensidad. Al ver esto Shannon rió a carcajadas, rara vez lo hacia.

-No,tonto...Quiero decir que solo nos tenemos a nosotros, que te quiero porque eres único, no deseo ver el fin de nuestro sueño - Shannon alzó una ceja y se apartó de él, si los veían en aquella actitud tan cariñosa, podrían tener problemas.

- Ya...- Jared se sintió como un idiota, sólo su hermanastro lo hacia sentir así: atolondrado, inmaduro e inseguro.

Pasándole el brazo por la cintura Shannon murmuró:

-Vámonos a ducharnos y a dormir, mañana tenemos un día de entrevistas o mejor dicho, tú lo tienes.

Abriendo la boca, entre asombrado y divertido Jared exclamó:

-¿Estás insinuando que hablo mucho?.

Shannon rió y se adelantó por el pasillo, éste lo secundó y con estrépito llegaron a las habitaciones, sin percatarse de que no habían sido tan cuidadosos como creían.

Matt sujetó con fuerza la botella con agua, le temblaban las manos y ni el muro era lo suficientemente firme como para calmarlo, los había visto besarse y se debatía entre la incredulidad, el asombro y la ira. Tenia proyectado casarse con su novia de hace años pero al verlos así todos los sentimientos que creía perdidos por Jared estaban aflorando de golpe. Siempre había seguido con agrado el juego de éste y hasta habían muchas fans que creían que se amaban de verdad, y ahora al conocer la verdadera naturaleza de la relación con Shannon, sentía el amargo sabor de la traición.

La botella se rompió, por suerte era de plástico. Como un sonámbulo regresó a su cuarto, le latían las sienes de tanto pensar y sentía nauseas. Ajenos a él ambos hermanos dormian sin sobresaltos, su relación se basaba en mucho mas que algo sexual. Al estar los dos en una banda la música también era una pasión que los unía, sólo la mentira rompía ese tácito equilibrio donde nunca se cansaban de estar juntos.


End file.
